gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Modo
Modo is a clothing store featured in Grand Theft Auto IV. Overview Located in the corner of Vauxite Street and Exeter Avenue in East Holland, Algonquin (near the border with North Holland), Modo primarily sells sportswear and casual clothing that are considered to fall in the "mid-range" price category, between those sold at the two other clothing chains; the Russian Shop and Perseus. It is possible that Modo was originally supposed to be ZIP prior to the game's release, but the name was changed. This is due to both stores selling very similar clothing styles. Kate McReary and Carmen Ortiz prefer Niko to wear clothes from Modo. Description Modo's presentation is generally simple but tidy, with neatly organised rows of wardrobes. The cashier is a well-dressed young man named Mike, who comments that Niko looks like he was "in a Binco explosion", or was a past resident of Alderney, if Niko walks into the store wearing non-Modo clothing. The cashier can be scared away if Niko physically attacks or threatens him. Money can be also taken from the cash register; the player can get about $9-$199 and an automatic 1-star wanted level. The alarm will go off if the player shoots around or opens the cash register, but only when the cashier is alive and still in the shop, providing a one-star wanted level in any way. Like other clothing stores in GTA IV, Modo cannot be entered in The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. The store is also present in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, but is also inaccessible. The Radio Station that plays inside is the The Classics 104.1. Influence Modo is believed to be based on the famous clothing retail chain . Modo could also be a reference to the Turkish, Polish, Spanish, Portuguese, Romanian, Bulgarian, Russian, Ukrainian and Serbo-Croatian word "moda" which means "fashion". Clothing :For a comprehensive list of clothing available from the Modo in GTA IV, see /Clothing in GTA IV. Gallery Modo-GTA4-exterior.jpg|The exterior of the Modo clothing store in GTA IV. Modo-GTA4-interior.jpg|Interior in GTA IV. Modo-GTACW-exterior.jpg|Modo in GTA Chinatown Wars. Trivia *Modo is the only accessible location besides the Bank of Liberty in the campaign mission "Three Leaf Clover" that has an alarm system. *Kate McReary prefers Niko Bellic to wear clothing from Modo, although her clothes may not necessarily be from Modo. *Modo is a very good place to start a massacre and achieve the "One Man Army" achievement. To do this, the player has to kill lots of people (outside and inside Modo) and once you've reached 6 stars, hide inside the store. If cops come inside, just kill them. You should have a new achievement. Also, once the achievement has been obtained, the player can simply flee to the Middle Park East Safehouse or Playboy X's Penthouse (provided the player spares Dwayne Forge in the mission The Holland Play) and save the game, restoring the player's health and losing the wanted level. **The same method above can be used to earn lots of money, weapons and ammunition if the player wishes or needs to, except that once the player runs out of people to murder, or their health runs low, they must immediately flee and lose the wanted level or they risk getting Wasted or Busted (and lose the money that they worked hard to earn, and, in the case of being busted, weapons, armour and ammunition). *It is possible to enter Modo in The Ballad of Gay Tony through a glitch and cheats. If the player spawns a Comet inside Modo's door through a cheat and then jumps onto the car and through the door, the player will find themselves inside Modo. The player can play QUB3D inside on the QUB3D machine but other than that, the store is non-interactive. To get out, the player has to kill themselves, reload a save file or replay a mission through the phone (if the story has been completed). This video will show you how. See Also *Clothing in GTA IV *Russian Shop *Perseus de:Modo es:Modo fr:Modo pl:Modo pt:Modo ru:Modo sv:Modo Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Clothing Stores Category:Clothing Category:Clothing in GTA IV